


Drastic Measures

by Bonfoi



Series: Spooky Snupin 2010 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Community: lupin_snape, Dark!Remus, Horror, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonding means you belong to each other, and Remus proves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drastic Measures

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** [Spooky Snupin 2010:](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/lupin_snape/579906.html) Prompt #4

**The darkness of the beast casts a long shadow.**

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_ Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**4.** Severus hates Halloween because of Lily's death and Remus decides it's time to change that now that they're bonded and starting a life together.

* * *

“You’ve got to stop mourning her, Severus. It’s not healthy.” Remus’ voice was tired, the argument an old one. 

“Why? She was my friend, my only friend for so many years. She believed in me. It was my fault that she died, that Potter grew up without parents.” Severus stared over Remus’ shoulder, refusing to glance down and see the hurt dimming the sherry-brown eyes. He crossed his arms in a defensive posture.

“Then there’s nothing left to say.” Remus turned and then stopped in front of the closed door. “I love you, Severus, but know this: werewolves in love are jealous. I won’t be any different. When we’ve bonded, this mourning must end.” Remus pulled the door open and then shut it softly. Severus never moved, his arms tightening into a hug.

~oOo~ 

Remus sighed as his lawfully-wedded husband stood staring at Harry and Ginny Potter. The blood was draining from his face as Remus realized that the pair looked like James and Lily on _their_ wedding day so many years ago. He pulled Severus aside, words of comfort dying on his lips as Severus turned a dead gaze upon him.

“We need to leave. Now.” Severus’ voice never changed pitch, never wavered. Remus pulled him close and Apparated away from their bridal party without a backward glance. They appeared in the garden of their honeymoon cottage, Severus wrenching away with a muffled whimper.

Remus felt the wolf rising, the tenuous human sympathy he’d had eroding under its imperative. He bared his teeth at the cottage door Severus had slammed through. “You are not Lily’s, Severus! Not anymore! You are mine!” he growled.

~oOo~ 

Severus Summoned every bottle of spirits in the cottage and barricaded himself behind the only bedroom’s door. He proceeded to drink himself into a stupor, ignoring his bridegroom’s pounding on the door, the spells leaking past the solid oak, and then, nothing. It was dark when he woke up, the air heavy with his grief and the sour scent of spilled liquor.

There was a scratching sound at the door. Severus tiredly waved his wand at it and watched with horror as Lily Potter shambled through, her eye sockets empty but for a green flame.

“Severus!” The voice issued out of the skeleton’s mouth, without a tongue to form the syllables. “Severus Snape!” Lily’s bony finger rose to point at Severus as he scrambled across the bed. “You give yourself too much credit, Severus. You didn’t kill me…” The skeleton came closer, until only the bed divided them. “Voldemort was the architect of my destruction, no matter what you say…but if you want to join me?” Lily opened her arms, a parody of a welcoming embrace.

“No-no-no-no-no!” Severus moaned. His wand fell from his nerveless fingers. He could feel the spirits roiling in his stomach as he actually contemplated going to her, atoning for his sins…leaving Remus. The thought of Remus—warm, gentle, erudite, sexually inventive—stopped him cold. “No!” he shouted.

“I love Remus! I changed! I helped saved the ruddy world!” he screamed. The skeleton wavered and then slowly began falling apart, bones becoming a puff of dust as they hit the floor. “Remus was right. I’ve done my penance! I have atoned!” He dropped to his knees, blindly searching for his wand. He glanced away for a second and heard a thud and then silence.

Blinking, he looked over the bed, his fingers finding the wand just under the bed. He pulled it out with a snarl. There was nothing there. Nothing but a haze that smelled of lily of the valley. Severus felt the damp trail of tears on his cheeks and pressed his face to the bedcover. “Oh, Remus, so sorry, I’m so sorry.” He passed out in the midst of repeating it.

~oOo~ 

Remus looked into the crystal ball and then Banished it with a tight smile. Not the ideal wedding night he’d planned, but it would do for now.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_


End file.
